My Love
by Melinda Penn
Summary: Prussia wakes up to realize he just slept with the man he's trying to convince himself he's not in love with again.


**Okay, I fell in love with this paring in the course of the weekend, and now, I can't unthink them. It totally messes up the fact that I loved PruCan and Spamano, but then I started reading this paring because I was looking for the Bad Touch Trio and fell in love, heads over heals, and I used to hate this paring. Wow… I'm weird…**

**Warning: I have crap grammar and spelling for half the time so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia ;(**

**Okay, so it starts after Prussia wakes up to realize he's slept with the person he's trying to convince himself he isn't in love with.**

xXxXxXxXx

Prussia barely was able to keep his breath steady, hardly able to keep his eyes closed, and everything but unable to keep himself from flinging himself out of the bed he was currently located in. "Gilbert…" a voice- no, his voice, murmured in his ear, "I know you're awake." He slowly opened his eyes, painfully aware of the arms wrapped around him, their tan skin, their soft movements, the fact that they belonged to him.

Prussia clenched his eyes shut and just tried to zone, but for once, it wasn't working as his… friend… drew a circle on his side countless amounts of times. "I'm not in love…" Gilbert muttered, "Antonio, I… I'm not in love, I can't… I just can't be… in love…" But even as he said it he felt his heart melting from how much he could just feel he was lying. Oh god, I'm in fricken' love with Spain, with Antonio, and yet, I can't tell him a thing? Gilbert almost started hyperventilating again.

"Dear, dear," Antonio whispered before flipping him over to face him. Before Gilbert could do anything Antonio had pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him, causing Gilbert to blush immensely. "Gil, I love you, te amo," he whispered, noticing Gilbert's trembling lips, and could see something in his eyes, but had no title for it. "Gil…" he murmured, slightly worried, "What's wrong, mi amor, are you okay?" he whispered leaning closer to his face to study him. Gilbert found himself subconsciously moving his hand forward to lay it on Antonio's face, and he just wanted to stay there and never move.

Gilbert new he had to say something, he just didn't know how and where to start. He was afraid, afraid to admit that he was in love with Antonio, his best friend, afraid that his best friend might not have feelings back and was just teasing him, or worse yet; afraid that Antonio did have feelings for him, then… then… well that would mean that… oh god, Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he had cried, and yet he was nearly in tears as they sat there. Which worried Antonio a lot.

"Gilbert, please, tell me what's wrong, love-"

"That's what's wrong… that word…" Gilbert whispered, surprised he had been able to speak at all. "And, me, I'm wrong, and life… life's not fair," Gilbert gasped as tears started to fall. He wanted Antonio to do something sudden, to do something that he would do if they were making love… and Antonio licked one of the tear streaks off of his face. His blush increased and yet, he suddenly felt very at ease, and closed his eyes for a moment and let his breathing even out, which he realized had gone into hysterics a little while ago. Mein gott, I can't do this, I can't do this, Ich kann das nicht.

Antonio got up and slid on his pants before silently holding out Gilbert's who took his and slipped them on before he too, got out of bed and pulled on his shirt. After a moment, Antonio grabbed Gilbert's hand and whispered, "Please, just… just tell me what's wrong."

He could feel the hyperventilating coming forth again as he wished that he were drunk or something, anything but this torture, please, anything but this. And Antonio kissed him, lightly yet deeply, passionate yet soft, loving and yet fierce, and Gilbert had to kiss back, he just had to. The kiss deepened and Antonio moaned slightly, which is when Gilbert yanked away and fixated his gaze on the bedside table to his right; blatantly refusing to look at Antonio. It hurt Gilbert to pull away from the one he loved, to deny himself from the thing that made him so happy, made him realize… realize… the whole world didn't revolve around him. He couldn't… couldn't just hurt Antonio… Antonio… was – he said that he loved him!

"Antonio," Gilbert gasped looking his best friend in the face suddenly, and his mind melted as he met those green eyes, those fierce, hurt, sad, green eyes, "I… I love you… I was j-just, too afraid to tell – no, admit it to myself." And he pulled Antonio closer to him there faces mere inches apart. They stayed like that for a while, there bodies pulled tight together, neither of them sure what to say merely lost themselves in each others eyes. Gilbert could hardly keep supporting himself because of Antonio doodling designs all over his back with those sun kissed hands of his, those hands that he wanted to hold and kiss; always wanted with him. After a moment, he drew his fingers slowly down Antonio's back and he shuddered, leaning into Gilbert for some support as he gasped from the small movement. For a moment, Gilbert was puzzled. "What was that? What did I do?" Gilbert asked a now red Antonio.

"For the past… while, I don't specifically know how long, a couple weeks, maybe just the past couple of days, you've had a really strong affect on me. It's… it's a movement from anyone else that wouldn't even make me react makes me… shiver, shudder, melt. You make me… happy, te amo, Gil, i… ich liebe dich…" Antonio murmured into Gil's neck earning a shiver out of him.

"Ich liebe dich…" Gilbert said half to himself as he thought about the fact that Antonio, his… his… friend? Best friend? No, the title just didn't sound right… boyfriend? Nope, not that either… his… his…

His love, the thing that meant more than anything to him, he loved him and he was god damn well going to call him what he was, his love. "Awesome," he whispered into his ear which tweaked some string in his heart as he saw Antonio react to it with a slight smile. Antonio, his love, had just told him, I love you, in his native language, which was so, so… sweet. "Ich liebe dich mehr als man sich überhaupt vorstellen," he said to him, and though Antonio couldn't understand all of it he caught part of it and pulled away just far enough to look at the Prussians eyes, green meeting red.

"Why were you afraid to tell me… to tell yourself?" he asked remaining there.

Gilbert frowned but whispered, "I was just afraid of being accepted, which is so unawesome but… I mean, what happens now, do we tell people of our awesome status? Do we have a status? Do we keep it a secret if we do… what is Francis going to say… last I remember he was laughing as we were, uh, making out…"

Antonio let out a small almost purr like laugh before muttering, "That's so strangely you, mi amor, to be afraid of acceptance and not denial. But, we don't have to, it doesn't matter; yes, we do, in your words, have an awesome status; like, I said, it doesn't matter, if we want to keep it a secret then sure; and Francis, well, we don't bother him about his relationship with Arthur so he should leave us be. Gil, I love you, don't forget that, and don't try and hide your feelings, all it'll end up is getting both of us hurt."

"I love you… it's weird, it gets easier saying it every time, like, I was afraid to say it… which actually would make sense…"

"Oh Gilbert."

_I love you._

_Te amo._

_Ich liebe dich._

_I'll just call you what you are… my love._

_Mi amor._

_Meine liebe._

_My love._


End file.
